


Anything For You

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is still full of surprises, Erotica, Free-Show, Future Fic, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry and Eggsy and a brief discourse of Victorian smut,Lady Chatterley's Lover, gun calluses and happily married spies.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 17 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Book".
> 
> If I can get another one done this evening, I'll be caught up (wish me luck).

"What are you reading?" It’s been a long time since Eggsy’s seen Harry reading a dead-tree book.

"Some rather disgusting Victorian erotica," Harry grimaces and closes the book.

Eggsy blinks, he hadn’t expected that answer. "Huh? If it’s disgusting, why are you reading it?"

"Because the mark for next week’s mission is something of an aficionado for this kind of smut and that’s my in."

Eggsy can’t miss the bulge under the duvet. "It might be disgusting, but Mr. Hart seems to be enjoying it."

Harry carefully puts the book on the night table and sighs. "Just because it’s disgusting, doesn’t mean it’s not arousing."

Eggsy nods. "Yeah - most porn is kind of gross, but you can still jerk off to it if you don’t think too hard about it."

Harry nods, but still looks unhappy. "I suppose. But there is good erotica - I remember reading _Lady Chatterley’s Lover_ when I was sixteen and spending too much time alone in my bedroom thinking about Mellors' cock."

"That ain’t porn - not really. It wasn’t banned because of the sex, but because of the word 'fuck'."

Harry laughs, "Thirteen years and you’re still full of surprises."

Eggsy strips and climbs onto the bed, facing Harry. "Forget about books, love. Let me give you a bit of a free-show." He spreads his legs and spits on his palm. "You know why I became an ambidextrous shooter, Haz?"

Harry shakes his head, "Other than to be the most effective shooter in the history of Kingsman?"

"Nah, that’s a secondary benefit. It’s because I really love the feel of gun calluses on my dick. Pity my hands are so small…" Eggsy strokes his cock and keeps eye contact with Harry. "Touch yourself, Haz. Wanna see your pleasure, too."

"Of course, my boy - anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> The book Harry's reading is _The Romance of Lust_ , which is a real work and a real piece of work. I've read it - and as open-minded as I am - I truly regretted it. It's also an object lesson for people who look at modern times and bemoan the lack of moral boundaries and wish to return to a purer age (like the Victorian era). This book is only one of the thousands of titles that flourished in London's underground press - and are now available on the Kindle for pennies.


End file.
